


Fool

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [56]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: “You’re a fool, 007.”





	Fool

“You’re a fool, 007.”

Bond frowned as he and the old Quartermaster watched M leave the room.

“A blind one who can’t see what’s right in front him.”

Bond did not respond.

Q harrumphed. “You’re a fool,” he muttered again, walking away.

James smiled.

Several hours later, still smiling, he released a satisfied sigh as his lover snuggled into his arms after a long bout of lovemaking.

He wasn’t blind, nor was he a fool.

He was a spy; good at keeping secrets.

So was she.

“I love you, Olivia,” he whispered into her hair.

“I love you too, James.”


End file.
